Stranded
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Two college students Klaus and Caroline go on a trip with their class to a less fortunate country and while at a yacht party they fall overboard. They get stranded on an island and must rely on one another for survival. Will they be able to survive on this island or will they perish?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here is my newest fanfic! I was watching Blue Lagoon: The Awakening and I was suddenly hit with this idea. I hope you guys enjoy it :)

I would like to thank my beta Selina for beta'ing this chapter for me :) Expect an update by the end of the week!

Stranded

Two college students Klaus and Caroline go on a trip with their class to a less fortunate country and while at a yacht party they fall overboard. They get stranded on an island and must rely on one another for survival. Will they be able to survive on this island and will their real feelings come to play?

A big thank you to Roonie (l2oonie-tumblr) for the amazing cover!

* * *

_Prologue:_

Klaus awoke to the sound of the waves hitting the shore. He stretched and looked over to where Caroline was supposed to be. She wasn't there and he quickly got off of the sandy floor.

"Caroline!" He shouted.

Caroline didn't answer and Klaus swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in his throat. What if something happened to her while he was asleep, he wondered.

Klaus quickly ran into the jungle and yelled out her name again. Caroline didn't answer and Klaus looked on either side of the jungle which was awfully quiet.

Klaus decided to go over to the waterfall because he knew that Caroline loved sitting there as the water traveled down in currents.

He spotted Caroline sitting on a nearby rock with her face in her hands. As Klaus got closer to her, he could hear her cries.

"Caroline?" He questioned softly.

Caroline looked over at him through teary eyes and Klaus put his arm around her.

"What's the matter, love?" He asked.

"Everything," Caroline breathed out.

"We'll get out of here. I won't let you die on this island. You still need to travel to Bora Bora to help the orphanages there. We'll get out of here Caroline, just trust me." Klaus pleaded.

"I want to trust you but it's already been a month. I'm pretty sure the search parties were called off. Our friends and family think we're dead, Klaus. How much longer do I have to hope in order for us to get out of here?" Caroline asked.

"Never lose hope." Klaus told her as he put his arm around her and she nuzzled into his neck.

"I wish I was as optimistic as you." She breathed.

Klaus chuckled and remembered how he would always tell Elijah that. "Let me share my optimism with you. Yes, we have been here for a month but we're still breathing! That counts, doesn't it? All you have to do is believe or else we'll never go back to our friends and family. Promise me you'll try?"

"I promise," Caroline told him.

Caroline suddenly doubled over in pain and Klaus' eyes went wide.

"Caroline?" He asked questioningly.

Caroline threw up and clenched her stomach in agony.

"Caroline! What's going on?" Klaus yelled out frightened.

"I don't know," Caroline cried as she wiped her mouth with Klaus' grey sweatshirt.

"Is it food poisoning?" Klaus asked.

Caroline shrugged miserably and Klaus helped her get up. Caroline was about to fall to the ground because of her dizziness but Klaus caught her just in time. He picked her up and she looped her arms around his neck.

Klaus carried her back to the shack and laid her down on the bed of leaves.

"You need to rest." He told her.

"I can't rest. I need to help you find food." Caroline said half-heartedly.

"But you must! If it's food poisoning you need to rest as much as you possibly can."

"What if it isn't?" Caroline asked him as she looked into his technicolor eyes.

"What else could it be?" Klaus asked.

Caroline looked over at him and bit her lip. Klaus understood what she was getting at and he took in a deep breath.

* * *

_One Month Earlier:_

Caroline sat in her seat on the airplane with her best friend Katherine by her side.

"Care, are you sleeping?" Katherine asked.

"Nah, I'm just bored."

"Well, guess what."

"What?"

"Bad Boy Mikaelson is looking our way." Katherine told her and smirked.

"Who?" Caroline asked confused.

"Klaus!" Katherine whispered.

"Who the hell is Klaus?" Caroline wondered.

"Elijah's younger brother."

"Oh him… He's a bit anti-social isn't he?"

"Probably, he's hot though."

"What would Elijah say about this? His girlfriend calling his younger brother hot?"

"He wouldn't say anything. He knows I love him."

"As long as you're sure." Caroline said as she nudged her best friend.

"How's Lockwood doing?" Katherine asked nonchalantly.

"Eh," Caroline replied.

"Eh? Did you lose your virginity to him yet?" Katherine asked as she smirked at Caroline with a mischievous look in her doe brown eyes. Katherine and Elena were twins and they looked exactly alike but Elena was currently off of college because of her marriage to Damon.

"No I didn't and I don't plan on losing my virginity just yet."

"How you stay so pure I don't know. Bonnie isn't even a virgin anymore… She did the deed with Mikaelson Number 3."

"Mikaelson Number 3?" Caroline asked as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Do you not know any of my nicknames? Sheesh…"

"Well I'm sorry." Caroline told her.

"Yeah whatever." Katherine told her best friend and added, "Mikaelson Number 3 is Kol."

"Oh! I see. I didn't know Kol was Elijah's brother."

"Well now you do. See? I taught you something." Katherine grinned.

"I always learn new things when I'm around you Kitty Kat." Caroline smiled.

"Ugh!" Katherine huffed.

Caroline giggled and relaxed in her seat. Her college class was headed to the Galapagos Islands because they wanted to help the less fortunate. Before they could get to the Galapagos Islands they had to take the airplane to Ecuador and from there they took a plane to the Galapagos Islands and were almost at their destination.

* * *

Klaus sat next to Elijah and he looked over at Caroline. He never actually spoke to her but he admired her beauty from afar.

"Why are you looking at Caroline, Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"Huh?" Klaus asked as he looked over at Elijah confused.

"Caroline…" Elijah said again.

"Oh… I didn't notice. I was just thinking." Klaus lied. Truthfully, Klaus was looking at Caroline. He's had a bit of a crush on her from the very first time he laid eyes on her but he was never man enough to go up to her and ask her out.

Klaus knew that Caroline was currently dating Tyler Lockwood who sat behind him, beside Stefan Salvatore.

"Klaus…" Elijah started to say.

"Don't," Klaus warned and turned away from him.

Elijah sighed and looked over at Katherine. Katherine waved at him and he smiled at her lovingly. Elijah and Katherine have been together for over a year.

Katherine and Caroline were nineteen years old while Elijah was twenty one and Klaus was twenty.

"Klaus," Elijah said again.

"What?" Klaus snapped.

"Buckle up your seatbelt." Elijah told him.

"Why?" Klaus asked confused.

"We're landing…" Elijah told him.

"What? How did I miss that announcement?"

"You were in your own world… Like always." Elijah shrugged.

"Elijah…" Klaus called his brother.

"What?" Elijah asked tiredly.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you… I just don't like talking about these things with anyone really."

"You need to talk about you feelings Niklaus..."

"I know, I'm just not ready."

"Alright, and have you seen Kol and Bekah?" Elijah asked about his young twin siblings.

"No I haven't. I think they're sitting together though."

"Good," Elijah nodded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are beginning to descend! Please sit tight, we'll be on Galapagos soil in about five minutes!" The pilot announced over the overhead speaker.

"Finally," Klaus mumbled.

Elijah rolled his chocolate brown eyes at Klaus and Klaus shrugged and said, "It's been a long trip."

"But you lived didn't you?"

"You're optimism truly enlightens me."

"That's the way to live Niklaus." Elijah told him.

"Indeed," Klaus agreed.

A couple of minutes later the airplane landed and the passengers started getting out of their seats. Caroline waited for Tyler and once he got to her, he took ahold of her hand.

"Miss me?" Tyler asked.

"Like crazy," Caroline replied sarcastically.

Klaus stood behind them and rolled his blue-grey eyes when he heard Tyler chuckle. What she saw in that tool, he didn't know but wanted to find out.

It was a shame that Caroline didn't know that her "perfect" boyfriend was a cheater that felt no remorse. Klaus caught Tyler sucking face with the resident bitch of the college Hayley Maxwell.

Hayley sneered at Tyler and Caroline and crossed her arms over her chest. Why he was still with her, she didn't know.

Rebekah noticed Hayley's face and she rolled her eyes.

"Something wrong Bekah?" Kol asked his twin sister.

Rebekah motioned to Hayley and Kol nodded. Not many people liked Hayley in their college class.

The Mikaelson's were in the same class because they were all following in their parents footsteps. Mikael Mikaelson was a geographer while Esther Mikaelson was a humanitarian. The Mikaelson couple had five sons and one daughter. Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik were their children. The both of them always did want a big family and they got it.

Caroline went down the stairs and looked around the area. The Galapagos Islands were beautiful, she thought.

"Wow," she breathed out.

"Mhm," Katherine nodded as she took ahold of Elijah's hand.

Elijah put his arm around Katherine and she nuzzled into his neck.

"Alright class, stick together!" Mr. Saltzman told them.

Alaric Saltzman was their professor even though he was only thirty years old. Alaric was married to Jenna, who was currently pregnant with twins. Alaric didn't want to leave his wife at home alone, but her family promised him that they would take care of her. Alaric was also Katherine's uncle through marriage.

"Your uncle dresses like Safari Sam." Klaus told her as he walked beside his brother and his girlfriend.

"He does, doesn't he?" Katherine asked as she looked over at his plaid shirt and blue jeans.

Klaus nodded and Elijah chuckled. Elijah liked that Klaus was beginning to warm up to Katherine after a year.

"Why don't you talk much, Klaus?" Katherine suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't know… it's just you're always to yourself and you only ever communicate with your siblings."

Klaus thought about it and said, "I guess I'm not cut out for the college life." He walked away from them and Elijah frowned at her.

"What?" Katherine asked innocently.

"Why did you just say that to him?"

"I asked a simple question Elijah. My curiosity got the best of me." Katherine defended.

"You shouldn't have asked him." Elijah shot at her.

"Are we really going to get into an argument right now? I mean, really? Is it my fault that I want to know more about my boyfriend's family? I just don't get you sometimes Elijah." Katherine spat as she glared at him and went over to Caroline.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked her best friend.

"Elijah is acting like a jerk." Katherine whined.

"What did you do now?" Caroline asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Why is it that every time Elijah and I get into an argument you think it's my fault?" Katherine wondered.

"Because it usually is. You're telling me that Elijah caused this argument? He's like the sweetest guy ever."

"Eh… Fine, I said some stupid things and now he's mad at me." Katherine confessed.

Caroline nodded and offered, "Should I talk to him?"

"Can you?" Katherine perked up.

"Yeah," Caroline laughed.

"And that is why you are my best friend, Care Bear." Katherine cooed.

Caroline nodded and went over to Elijah.

"Caroline," Elijah acknowledged.

"Hello Elijah." Caroline greeted.

Elijah sighed and kicked the ground.

"What happened between you and Kat?"

"She was being nosy." Elijah said.

"So because of her nosiness, you got mad at her?"

"It's not that I'm mad Caroline… I just don't like when she asks Klaus random questions."

"Your younger brother?" Caroline guessed.

"Yeah," Elijah said as he pointed at Klaus subtly. Klaus was walking in the front away from his classmates.

"What did she ask?"

"She asked him why he was so anti-social… Klaus isn't anti-social he's just shy." Elijah defended.

"Of course Katherine would be so blunt." Caroline shook her head.

"You can say that again." Elijah nodded.

"I know you're mad at Katherine right now, but give her a chance. She loves you Elijah, more than you think." Caroline told him honestly.

Elijah sighed and Caroline turned to Katherine. She motioned for her to come forward and Katherine did just that.

"I'm sorry, Elijah." Katherine apologized.

"I should be the one apologizing… I'm sorry for lashing out at you Katerina." Elijah apologized as he shook his head embarrassed.

"It's alright." Katherine smiled at him.

Elijah put his arm around Katherine and Caroline smiled at the happy couple.

"Well it looks like my work here is done." Caroline said as she rubbed her hands together and smiled at the pair.

"Thanks Care," Katherine thanked.

"My pleasure," Caroline curtsied before going back to Tyler.

Klaus turned to Caroline and sighed. Why couldn't he just go up to her and talk to her? Maybe one day he would gather enough courage to go over to her after a year.

* * *

There you have it!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and liked it!

I was originally going to put Greece but I decided that the Galapagos Islands was a better idea.

How was the prologue? Are you guys interested to see how it is their actual feelings came out after a month on that island?

Please Leave Feedback :P

~Hana :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here is the newest chapter! I am so so so sorry for the long wait. I didn't mean to keep you guys waiting for over a month. Please forgive me!

I hope this chapter is okay and you guys forgive me for making you wait forever. I promise the next update will be out soon and if I don't keep this promise I give you permission to virtually kick me.

I would like to thank Roonie for the lovely cover :)

Enjoy!

* * *

When the group arrived at the resort they looked around the area curiously.

"This place looks perfect." Bonnie breathed out as she looked over at her two friends.

"I know," Katherine said and Caroline nodded.

"How's Kol doing?" Katherine asked.

"He's good," Bonnie replied as she looked up at the blue sky dreamily.

"You're not in love with him, are you?" Katherine questioned.

"I don't know," Bonnie answered truthfully. "Are you in love with Elijah?" Bonnie asked.

"I am," Katherine replied immediately.

Caroline looked between her two friends as if she was about to gag and decided to turn away from them.

Klaus saw Caroline bend over as she reached for a hibiscus flower. Caroline looked down at the hibiscus with a smile on her face and decided to put it on her hair.

Klaus sighed and put his hands behind his back. He wanted to go over to her but he knew he couldn't.

"Ladies and Gentlemen follow me into the lobby will you?" Alaric asked.

The students either huffed or sighed but followed their professor inside anyway.

"Feel free to take a seat… I need to speak to the woman over there." Alaric said as he motioned to the woman that sat at the front desk.

"I'll talk to you two in a bit, alright?" Bonnie asked as she went over to her boyfriend.

"Bunny, I'm so glad to see you." Kol smiled down at her as he put his arm around her.

Bonnie beamed up at him and said hello to his twin sister and Klaus.

When Alaric got back to the crowd he had five keys with him.

"I am going to be assigning you your rooms and I will be choosing your roommates. I do not want anybody of you whining if you get placed with somebody you dislike. Is that understood?"

"Yes," The sixteen students said in unison.

"Good, now we're going to start with the ladies first." Alaric told them.

The students nodded at their professor tiredly and waited for him to assign the rooms.

"Haley, Rebekah… Katherine and Caroline... You four will share a room." He concluded.

Haley rolled her eyes at her professor while the three other girls huffed in annoyance. Nobody liked Haley.

"Next up we have Ashley, Bonnie, Ana, and Katarhyne sharing a room."

Bonnie went over to the three girls and smiled at them. They weren't Katherine and Caroline but they weren't Haley either so it would be fine, she concluded.

"Now on to the gentlemen… Tyler, Kol, Klaus, and Stefan you will be roommates."

"Great…" Tyler whispered sarcastically.

Alaric shot him a pointed look before looking over at the four remaining men.

"Elijah, Adam, Aiden, and Ethan you will share the other room."

The four of them nodded.

"You're excused," Alaric told them. The students began to scurry over to the elevators. Alaric sat down on the sofa with a thump and sighed.

"What was I thinking?" He asked himself. This was the first time Alaric took his students on a trip to a different country and he only hoped everything would turn out fine.

As the four girls found their suite Caroline unlocked the doors and the three followed her inside. Caroline looked around the suite with a big smile on her face. She could see the beautiful view from the balcony. There were two bunk beds in the room. One of the bunk beds was closer to the balcony while the other was closer to the door. A TV set sat in the front with a flat screen TV on it. There was a mini fridge off to the side as well as some other things.

Caroline went over to the bunk bed that was closer to the balcony and sat down on the bottom bunk.

"That's my bed." Haley said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Does it say your name on it?" Caroline asked sarcastically.

"No, but it is still my bed."

"No it isn't… Caroline got there first." Katherine said as she rolled her eyes at the annoying brunette.

"I wasn't talking to you bitch." Haley sneered.

Katherine laughed and went over to Haley. Katherine stood in front of Haley and Haley took a step back.

"See that's the thing with you… All you can do is talk shit but when it comes down to the real thing you take a step back out of fear."

"That isn't true." Haley hissed as her lips formed into a tight line.

"But it is," Rebekah said as she jumped into the conversation.

"We're supposed to be friends Bekah, but instead you take their side."

"First of all we were never friends Haley. I was willing to become your friend but apparently Haley Maxwell does to teen drama and therefore she doesn't have any friends. Believe it or not teen drama occurs even if you don't like it. Second of all don't call me Bekah, only my closest people are allowed to call me that."

"I like you." Katherine said to her boyfriend's sister.

"I like you too." Rebekah smiled.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with the three of you." Haley said.

"You can always leave you know… The door's that way." Caroline said as she motioned to the closed door. Caroline got off of the bed and went over to the mini fridge. She took out a bottle of water and took a big sip.

"I second that," Katherine agreed.

The two best friends shared a smile and Rebekah giggled softly.

"Just to annoy you three bitches I am going to stay here." She told them.

"Do as you want but know that you're not wanted here." Rebekah said in her posh accent.

Haley fake-smiled at the trio and went over to the other bunk bed that stood closer to the door. She sat down on the bottom bunk and crossed her arms over her chest yet again.

"I didn't even want the bottom bunk anyway." Rebekah said as she climbed onto the top bunk.

"I don't care." Haley said to her.

"Do continue Bekah, we would love to hear what you have to say." Katherine said and Caroline nodded.

Rebekah laughed and shook her head at the two girls.

They heard a knock on their door and Caroline went over to the door, unlocking it in the process. Bonnie stood on the other side with a big smile on her lips.

"Bon?" Caroline asked.

"Yup," Bonnie replied.

"Is everything alright?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine. There's going to be a yacht party tonight." She quickly told them.

"A yacht party?" Rebekah asked when she heard that.

Bonnie looked over at Rebekah and nodded with a smile on her lips.

"Who's throwing it?" Rebekah wondered.

"Kol," Bonnie answered.

"Ah yes… of course my reckless and party loving twin brother is throwing a bloody yacht party the first day we're here." Rebekah said rolling her eyes at Kol's behavior.

"Well, we all know that Kol loves throwing parties." Katherine shrugged.

"Are you three going to come? " Bonnie asked paying Haley no attention. Haley sneered at the tanned girl and closed her eyes. The three girls looked at one another and nodded.

"When did Kol have the time to form this yacht party?" Caroline asked.

"Klaus helped him." Bonnie told her.

"Nik helped Kol? Really? Since when does Nik party?" Rebekah wondered.

Bonnie shrugged and said, "He's your brother."

"That he is." Rebekah nodded.

Bonnie smiled to her friends before returning to her suite.

"What am I going to wear?" Caroline asked out loud.

"Nobody cares," Haley answered.

Caroline ignored her and went over suitcase. She opened it and began to rummage around it. A couple of minutes later she huffed annoyed and sat down on her bed.

"I have nothing to wear." She whined.

"I think I have something for you." Rebekah told her.

"Really?" Caroline asked excitedly.

"Mhm," Rebekah nodded as she unzipped her suitcase.

Rebekah found the dress that she was looking for and showed it to Caroline.

"I love it!" Caroline said as she looked over the beautiful white polka dotted red dress.

"Good, you can keep it if you want."Rebekah told her.

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, my closet back home has many different kinds of dresses from Forever21."

Caroline nodded and embraced the other blonde with a big smile on her lips.

"I don't know about the two of you but I am going to wear my black strapless lace dress." Katherine told them as she held up the dress for them to see.

"Elijah is going to explode when he sees you in that." Caroline told her a smile on her lips.

"I'm counting on it." Katherine replied a seductive smirk on her glossy lips.

"I don't think Elijah is going to go." Rebekah said.

"Why?" Caroline wondered.

"He isn't exactly one to go out and party."

"Oh, he'll go out. I'll make sure of it." Katherine grinned.

"Will the three of you shut up!?" Haley shouted.

"Nope," The three girls replied in unison.

"Haley huffed and walked over to the door. She had enough of their babbling. When Haley was outside the suite she took out her phone and texted Tyler.

_Can I see you? –H._

_Come by, I'm alone. –T._

Haley smiled and walked over to Tyler's suite. She knocked on his door and waited for him to open it. Tyler opened the door and pulled Haley inside. He had her against the wall instantly. Tyler pressed his lips to Haley and Haley looped her arms around his neck.

Haley broke away from him a smirk on her face. "I didn't know you missed me that much."

"I didn't either but now that you're here it seems like I missed you like crazy." Tyler said as he pressed his lips to hers once again.

"Where are your roommates?" Haley asked.

"Out somewhere."

"How long do you think we'll be alone?" Haley asked as she bit her bottom lip seductively.

"Half an hour?" Tyler guessed.

"That is more than enough time." Haley said as she pushed Tyler onto the closest bed.

Haley was on top of him and she continued to kiss him. When Haley reached his t-shirt she helped him remove it. Tyler threw his shirt to the side and switched their positions.

"Do you have a condom?" Haley asked as she removed her tank top.

"Yeah," Tyler said as he reached for his shelf and took out the packet.

"Good, now are you sure that nobody is going to catch us?" Haley asked.

"I'm sure, and even if they do I'll beat the shit out of them to make sure that they keep their filthy mouths closed." Tyler promised.

"I like it when you go all macho on others." Haley told him as she smiled at him.

"I'm glad, now where were we?" Tyler asked as he unhooked her bra.

* * *

Caroline sat down on her bed with her pillow to her chest.

"I think tonight is the night." She told them.

"Huh?" Katherine and Rebekah asked.

"I think I am going to lose my virginity to Tyler tonight."

"Are you sure?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah, I am. Tyler has been so patient and I really do think that I love him." She told them.

"Care… I don't know… I mean are you sure you want Tyler to be your first?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She nodded.

"I don't like it." Katherine said.

"Why not?" Caroline snapped.

"He's an asshole Care. Open your eyes!" Katherine begged.

"I won't sit here and listen to you complain about my boyfriend. I don't complain about yours!" Caroline shouted.

"You don't complain about mine because you know that Elijah is a good man that truly loves me."

"I won't let you talk about Tyler like this." Caroline told her as she got off of her bed.

"Where are you going?" Katherine screamed.

"I'm going to my boyfriend." Caroline answered her voice dripping with venom.

Caroline slammed the door and the two girls looked at one another.

"What?" Katherine asked.

"You shouldn't have done that." Rebekah told her.

"I did it because I don't want her to get hurt. Tyler doesn't love her and you know it."

"Why do you say that?" Rebekah asked.

"Tyler pays Caroline no attention and he only hits her up when he needs something or needs help."

"That doesn't mean that he doesn't love her."

"Yes it does, I just don't want Caroline to get hurt." Katherine sighed.

"I don't either but if she trusts him we should trust him."

"I guess you're right." Katherine said defeated.

Rebekah nodded at the brunette and lay down on her bed.

Caroline walked over to Tyler's suite and was about to knock when she felt somebody behind her. She turned to the person and realized that it was Klaus.

"I can open the door if you'd like." Klaus told her.

"Uh, I'd like that." Caroline nodded.

Klaus nodded and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. Klaus rummaged around his wallet for the key card that came with the keys and took it out. He unlocked the door and entered the suite first because he heard noises.

"Ty harder," He heard the girl say.

Tyler did as he was told and thrust into Haley harder.

"Caroline, you should go." Klaus told her.

"What? Why?" Caroline asked confused.

"Just go." Klaus begged. He didn't want Caroline to find her boyfriend in bed with another woman. He knew that it would break her heart.

"No! What the hell is going on?" Caroline asked as she pushed past Klaus. She walked into the room and her eyes widened when she saw her boyfriend fucking Haley.

Caroline turned to Klaus with despair in her eyes and Klaus shook his head.

"I'm sorry," He told her.

Caroline nodded and snapped her attention back to the pair.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" She yelled out.

Tyler heard his girlfriend's voice and turned to her. Tyler swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in his throat.

"Caroline," He said.

"Yeah, Caroline as in your girlfriend you douche bag!" Caroline cried out. Klaus' hands clenched into fists when he realized that Caroline was crying, Caroline didn't deserve this.

Son of a bitch, he thought.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you guys liked it and I promise there will be more Klaroline interaction in chapter 3.

Maybe Spoiler: Fists will fly and slaps will be heard!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


End file.
